


It's in his

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata-chan needs to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in his

**Author's Note:**

> takes place pre-series, before Anna comes into their lives, but after Yata and Fushimi join HOMRA.

* * *

  
"Kusanagi-san, please explain women to me!"

Yata-chan, as always, burst into the bar like a hurricane. Trailing behind him listlessly was his sidekick, Fushimi, who looked a little more irritated than normal. With that kid, though, it was hard to tell.

Kusanagi contemplated just ignoring the brats, but Yata-chan slammed his backpack on the bar. He scowled, preparing to scold the kid _again_ for being violent inside the bar, but the kid wasn't done yet, it seemed.

" _Explain to me_ why chicks always, _always_ go for the _wrong_ guys!"

Kusanagi sighed, and shared a look with Totsuka, who was ready to burst out laughing. "You know, Yata-chan, women are mysterious..."

"Just look at this! Look at this!" He grabbed Fushimi's bag and forcibly ripped it off of him, opening it up and dumping the contents onto the bar. Over a dozen little packages spilled out, some falling behind the bar. One had a note with a lipstick kiss on it attached, and one had a box of condoms taped to the bottom.

Audacious.

Kusanagi picked up the condoms package and grinned. "You know, Yata-chan, I'm not sure these are your type of girls, anyway..."

"Don't just take other people's things," Fushimi tonelessly warned Yata, though he didn't really seem to care all that much.

Totsuka came over and started to pick up the chocolate packages, too. "Looks like Fushimi-kun is even more popular than you were, Kusanagi-san!"

Kusanagi made a face. "But still not as popular as you were."

Yata-chan grabbed Fushimi by the collar and started to shake him, completely unaware that his friend appeared to enjoy that sort of rough treatment. At least, from him. "This bastard was surrounded by girls all day long! Why? _Why?_ Tell me what's so good about a gloomy jerk like this! You know, he never calls a girl after he sleeps with her! And he's rude to them all the time! So why? Why does this asshole get all the chocolate, and me, I've never once in my life gotten any Valentine's chocolate!?"

Fushimi reached out and took a package that was in reach. "Here. You can... you can have this..."

"Shut up!" Yata-chan slapped the chocolate out of Fushimi's hands. "That's disrespectful to the feelings of the girl who gave that to you!"

"No, I already respected her feelings. I ate her out during lunch," Fushimi mumbled in reply.

Kusanagi was starting to feel really depressed. If Yata-chan ever got an answer to his questions, Kusanagi wanted to know, too. Even if, well, usually he more the type that mothers warned their daughters about. That was really more his profession than anything, though!

"Wha... _that's_ where you were? But... that's... wait, which chick was that? I can't believe you do stuff like that! In school, even! How do you manage... no, wait, that's not the problem... Aargh, I'm so frustrated," Yata-chan yelled, pulling at his hair.

"Virgin," Fushimi snickered.

"Totsuka-san!" Yata-chan turned, clinging to Totsuka. "You were popular in school? Tell me the secret! I must know! I want a cute girlfriend! I wanna get chocolates, too!"

"There, there," Totsuka patted Yata-chan, laughing. "I did get a lot of chocolate, but that was because Valentine's Day is my birthday. It was all friendship chocolate."

"Oh, happy birthday," Fushimi sighed, sounding bored. He was eyeing the way Yata-chan was clinging to Totsuka.

"Did Mikoto-san get the most chocolate?" Yata-chan asked eagerly. If it was about Mikoto, apparently the kid could forget his frustrated, lonely heart.

"What kind of girl would have been brave enough to give him chocolate?" Fushimi scoffed. "Well. Maybe a teacher..."

Kusanagi thought about it. It was possible...

"Teachers don't give chocolates to students!" Yata-chan shouted, pointing at Fushimi.

"No, I got some. Here. This is from that English teacher," he held up a package. A black box with a sexy red lace ribbon around it.

"That one with the beautiful legs?" Yata-chan gaped. "How? How does this work!?" He buried his face in Totsuka's chest, and whimpered. 

Fushimi sighed, and dropped the box, bored and irritated.

Yata-chan let go of Totsuka quickly and halfway jumped over the bar, grabbed Kusanagi. "Kusanagi-san! You're really good with women! Tell me the truth! Saruhiko said that girls like guys who are good kissers!" Yata-chan blushed cutely and looked away. "B-but...! How can a girl know if a guy is a good kisser until... you know, they kiss! How can I get chocolates??"

Kusanagi tried to move away, but Yata-chan had a good grip. "No, I think those are two separate questions..." he hedged.

"Oho? Good kisser, huh?" Totsuka smirked, looking at Fushimi appraisingly. "So you're a good kisser, Saru-chan?"

Fushimi sat up a bit straighter, his mouth twisting a bit. It was cute, how he hated that name... "Mm, well. I guess."

"Is that so?" Totsuka laughed. He went over, closer to Fushimi.

Kusanagi's heart sank, and he checked to see if all this ruckus had woken Mikoto...

Totsuka put one hand on the bar next to Fushimi. "Let's see about that." He leaned in and started to kiss the brat.

Kusanagi and Yata-chan just froze, staring.

It wasn't a short kiss! Totsuka put his hand on Fushimi's neck, there was tongue involved, both parties had their eyes closed...

Kusanagi broke out into a cold sweat.

The kiss broke off, and Totsuka licked his lips. "All right. I'll give you that, you're not bad."

"Thanks," Fushimi replied with his usual level of total indifference and annoyance, though the look on his face didn't match his tone.

"You're done, then?"

All four of them jumped at the dark, deep voice of their King.

"Mikoto-san!" Yata-chan jumped happily. Dumb kid. Kusanagi braced himself. 

Mikoto came near them and slammed his fist down on Totsuka's head. "Let's go." He strode out of the bar without giving a backwards glance.

Totsuka beamed. "Time to go get my birthday present!" He hopped off happily behind Mikoto.

Kusanagi exhaled, slumping over his bar. "You're damned lucky, brat."

"Shit," Fushimi muttered.

"Where are they going? Should I go with?" Yata-chan pouted.

"No!" both Fushimi and Kusanagi replied in unison.

"You two clean this up," Kusanagi sighed. "I've got to get ready. I've got a date before the bar opens," he sighed. 

"Ooh, work hard," Fushimi sighed, reaching for his bag.

"I want a girlfriend!" Yata-chan cried.

"Virgin," Fushimi hissed.

These damned kids were going to give Kusanagi an ulcer.

* * *

  



End file.
